valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Imperial Tank
The Heavy Imperial Tank was the most powerful mass-produced Imperial tank during the Second Europan War. Information The heavy tank was a relatively new design of Imperial tank, bearing only a slight superficial resemblance to the light tank that had started the Imperial Tank Corps. With a top speed of 32 kilometers per hour, the heavy tank sacrificed the mobility of the medium and light tanks for drastically increased armor and firepower. The design of the Imperial heavy tank called for a long-barreled rotary cannon fed from a rear-mounted magazine equipped with a loading crane, in addition to a more powerful variation of the usual mortar and machine gun carried by Imperial tanks. All of its armaments were mounted on an interchangeable chassis, keeping the costs low during production and allowing a good number to be fielded quickly during the war. From the original design, several variations saw action: *Lupus *Dromedarius *Tank Destroyer The Imperial Ace Toyold the Bull commands a Heavy Tank. Valkyria Chronicles stats For game mechanics purposes, the Heavy Tank is actually two units with their own weapons and hitpoints: the hull is treated as a tank, with a 2 Command Point control cost, while the turret is treated as a Fixed Weapon and only has a 1 CP control cost. The Heavy Tank can only move while controlling the hull, and can only fire the turret weapons while controlling the turret. Destroying the hull will destroy the turret, but destroying the turret leaves the hull fully operational. It still only counts as one kill on the mission results screen, regardless of whether the turret is destroyed before the rest of the vehicle. Hull * Body hitpoints: 2600 - 2800 - 3000 * Tread hitpoints: 700 - 720 - 750 * Action points: 200 (all versions) * Body defence: 520 - 540 - 560 (armor-grade steel) * Tread defence: 100 (all versions, armor-grade steel) Armor-piercing rounds: Mortar rounds: Machine gun: Interception fire field is 90 degrees to the front. 'Turret' * Body hitpoints: 1500 - 1600 - 1700 * Tread hitpoints: 0 * Action points: 0 * Body defence: 520 (all versions, armor-grade steel) * Tread defence: 0 Armor-piercing rounds: Mortar rounds: Machine gun: Interception fire field is 270 degrees to the front. Turret traverse speed is slow: as a result, the tank may fail to fire on troops passing near its sides before they leave its interception fire arc. Valkyria Chronicles 4 stats The Heavy Imperial tank is implemented in the same way in ''Valkyria Chronicles 4'', though like all VC4 tanks the body now only costs 1 CP to command and there is no tread hit location. Another change is that the hull and turret gun now fire the same AP and mortar rounds, with only the machine gun differing: the one in the turret is slightly more powerful vs Pers and significantly so vs Armor, but slightly less accurate on lower-level variants.. The first Heavy Imperial Tanks in the game, seen in Chapter 2: The Liberation of Reine, have two unique gimmicks: most obviously they are invincible and can only be destroyed by the artillery strikes called in by sniping the three signal towers, but they are also not allowed to control their hulls. They cannot move or use their hull cannon, but can still deliver interception fire from their hull machine gun. The pseudo-Ace Major Burke, found at the end of the battle mission "The Resistance" in Chapter 13: Waiting for Springtime, commands a unique Heavy Tank variant with level 3 weapons, but 4,000 Body HP on his hull with Body Def 600, and 2,300 HP on his turret with 520 Def. Hull * Body hitpoints: 2000 - 2600 - 2800 - 3000 - 3200 - 3500 - 3800 * Action points: 200 (all versions) * Body defence: 500 - 520 - 550 - 580 - 600 - 620 - 640 (armor-grade steel) Armor-piercing rounds: Mortar rounds: Machine gun: Interception fire field is 90 degrees to the front. 'Turret' * Body hitpoints: 1000 - 1600 - 1800 - 2000 - 2200 - 2500 - 2800 * Action points: 0 * Body defence: 400 - 420 - 450 - 480 - 500 - 520 - 540 (armor-grade steel) Armor-piercing rounds: Mortar rounds: Machine gun: Interception fire field is 270 degrees to the front. Turret traverse speed is slow: as a result, the tank may fail to fire on troops passing near its sides before they leave its interception fire arc. Trivia *There seems to be a heavy French influence in the Heavy Tank's design. It heavily resembles the Char B1 mixed with the German Sturmtiger self-propelled mortar more than it does any Soviet design, though its turret does bear a passing resemblance to the KV-1's turret. Commonly present, as with other Imperial vehicles, is overlapping road wheels. The flamethrower variant also parallels the B1, though it is inverted; for the Char B1 in German service, the hull gun was replaced with a flamethrower, while the 47mm in the turret was retained, as opposed to trading the turret gun for a flamethrower and keeping the hull gun. *Both the Heavy Tank and Dromedarius have an extra hit location; the turret is a separate component with its own hitpoints. This means a shot to the turret will not damage the hull. With less potent lances, it may be more worthwhile to destroy the turret instead of the tank itself, as the turret is weaker, and destroying it essentially makes the Heavy Tank an oversized Tank Destroyer, due to how the hull gun is mounted. *The 76.2 mm gun has superior anti-tank performance to the 122mm hull gun. This can be justified by the longer barrel of the turret gun which would result in superior muzzle velocity. On the other hand, the fact that the 76.2mm gun's mortar shells are also more powerful cannot really be rationalized realistically, and is most likely a game balance decision related to the tank needing to control its turret as if it were a separate unit. *The heavy tank is one of the few tanks which uses multiple machine guns in game: it has one machine gun in the hull, and another one in the turret. Thus, facing this tanks head- on with infantry is not a good idea. Also, the turret's machine gun can be disabled by destroying the turret. *Unlike the hull, the turret will not gain any additional HP or defence when staying in a camp. *These tanks change quite a bit to fit the VCIII game mechanics, unlike the Light and Medium Imperial tanks. The heavy tank in VCIII has no hull gun and has a central mounted rotary cannon instead of a side mounted one. This variant bears a heavy resemblance to the the Soviet Kliment Voroshilov (KV) series of tanks that saw action during the earlier parts of World War II. *In VC4, Heavy Tanks are capable of using team attacks with their own cannons against vehicles directly in front of them. However, this appears to be bugged as ammo is consumed by the co-op partner, but it doesn't join in the attack. Gallery Imperial Heavy Tanks.jpg|Top view Dromedarius A1 pg.jpg|Heavy tank 1 hull Dromedarius A1 pg geschutskoepel.jpg|Heavy tank 1 turret Dromedarius A2 pg.jpg|Heavy tank 2 hull Dromedarius A2 pg geschutskoepel.jpg|Heavy tank 2 turret Dromedarius A3 pg.jpg|Heavy tank 3 hull Dromedarius A3 pg geschutskoepel.jpg|Heavy tank 3 turret Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks